Sakura y los vicios
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Colección de cuatro microrelatos escritos para una página de 30 retos.
1. 01 Inicio

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Pues estos son unos relatos que escribí hace mucho y que no quise publicar aquí por varias razones... bueno sólo por una, pero ahora, debo hacerlo haha y quiero hacerlo. La idea de escribir estos treinta relatos, surgió por el reto de Shira Yuki, el desafio era ver quien los terminaba primero y pues... le gané y por mucho hoho.  
Espero que les agraden porque son de mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos; Sakura Kasugano, Musa y Guía._

**Disclaimer**: Sakura Kasugano es mía tan sólo en fantasías, le pertenece a CAPCOM y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Inicio**

El par de tenis se encontraba a un lado de la cama, que en realidad eran unas cuantas mantas tiradas en el suelo ocupadas en ese momento por una jovencita de 16 años.

Su habitación estaba cubierta por sombras, todas sus cosas estaban acomodadas de tal forma que parecía que un huracán se había formado dentro de la habitación. Sobre el escritorio, se encontraban sus libros de la escuela, lo único que estaba acomodado como es debido, y sobre estos, había esparcidos una serie de recortes de periódico donde, en algunos había fotos y biografías de peleadores callejeros, y en otro recorte más grande, se hablaba de un torneo que próximamente se llevaría a cabo. Un torneo, al cual Sakura asistiría.

Aunque estaba satisfecha con las habilidades que ya poseía, sabía que aún podía incrementarlas y así ser mucho más fuerte. Y esa esta la razón, por la cual le pediría al gran Ryu que fuera su maestro y que le enseñara a hacer todo lo que él sabía. Y por eso, tenía que ir al torneo, él estaría allí y sería muy divertido enfrentar a todos, o a algunos, de los peleadores que participarían en el torneo.

Para su mala suerte, las clases en la escuela aún no terminaban, y aunque ya no hacían mucho en ella y las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de iniciar, no podía saltarse las clases faltantes solamente porque iría a un torneo que a nadie, más que a ella, le interesaba. Y esto convertía a Kei en su ángel guardián. Ella, diría en la escuela que Sakura se encontraba en casa muy enferma y a su madre, le dirían que se quedarían en casa de Kei y que quizá, visitarían a su abuela en el campo. Una gran amiga Kei.

Eran ya cerca de las 3 de la mañana y la chica apenas había conciliado el sueño, estaba tan emocionada, que por más que intentaba, no podía mantener los ojos cerrados.

Imágenes de varios peleadores aplicando sus mejores técnicas contra sus oponentes llegaban segundo a segundo a su mente y entonces aparecía él, derrotándolos a todos con su súper-poderoso _Hadou-Ken_, era entonces cuando renovadas energías llegaba a electrizar su cuerpo entero, haciendo que por poco decidiera levantarse para comenzar su viaje de una maldita vez.

Era una locura y sabía que debía controlarse o de lo contrario, se metería en un enorme problema con su madre ya su furia infinita, que era algo que sería mejor no provocar.

Pero no podía controlarse. Su entusiasmo por las peleas callejeras se veía reflejado en el desastre de su habitación, antes de decidir acostarse, comenzó a lanzas puños y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Gritaba emocionada e imaginaba que le tiraba todos los dientes a Balrog, un poderoso boxeador que no le agradaba del todo, pero era bueno y por eso le gustaba imaginar que era a él a quien dejaba chimuelo. Sería tan divertido hacerlo en el torneo.

El reloj de la mesita de noche que se encontraba en el suelo, sonó estridente marcando las 5 de la mañana.

Sakura, era de esas personas a las que no les entusiasma mucho la idea de levantarse temprano para ir a sentarse a la escuela, ella prefería las peleas por lo divertidas e intensas que resultaban ser. Ella era una chica muy activa y odiaba el estar sin hacer nada.

Sin embargo, esta vez se levantó de un brinco con el primer timbrazo de su reloj., sin darse cuenta lo pisó al ponerse de pie y cayó de espaldas.

Sobándose aun la nuca, la chica se metió a la ducha y tarareaba una canción conocida mientras se bañaba. Rápidamente, al salir, se vistió muy bien con su uniforme escolar. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se sentón a la mesa para desayunar. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en lo que le diría a Ryu para que aceptara se su maestro, imaginaba que éste le decía que sí y no podía contener el rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? –Le preguntó su madre, Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza aun sonriente y se levantó de la mesa para partir de una vez, sabía que si comenzaba a hablar, no se detendría hasta confesar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¡Nos vemos! –Gritó desde el umbral- ¡Quizá me quede en casa de Kei algunos días, ella hablará para confirmarlo, adiós!

Y sin esperar a que nadie dijera nada, se fue.

En la reja frente a la _Tamagawa Minami High School_, se encontró con Kei.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? –Le preguntó su amiga un tanto preocupada.

- ¡Pues claro! –Contestó Sakura emocionada-. ¡Muchas gracias ayudarme con esto, juro que te lo compensaré algún día!

- Asegúrate de regresar a salvo y estaremos a mano.

- De acuerdo.

Por un instante mágico, Sakura y Kei se miraron a los ojos. Su amiga, podía ver in brillo muy especial en los ojos de Sakura, un brillo que la hacia ver plena, contenta consigo misma. Emocionada.

Y así era como se sentía ahora que miraba hacia el horizonte, hacia su destino. Su corazón bombeaba alegremente su sangre a todo su cuerpo que temblaba de emoción incontrolable.

De su mochila que cargaba al hombro, sacó una cámara y fotografió el bello paisaje que se presentaba como un regalo para ella, en algún momento, detrás de esa foto escribiría:

"_El Inicio de mi viaje_"

_27/06/07_

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	2. 02 Lluvia

**Lluvia**

Ardientes caían lastimando su piel como si estuvieran hechas de fuego infernal. Cayendo a una velocidad que aumentaba con la distancia que recorrían desde el cielo, impactándose violentamente con el suelo o cualquier otra cosa que se atravesara en su camino, para destrozarse en muchas otras como ellas.

Algunas escurrían precipitadamente por sus cabellos castaños que cubrían parte de su rostro. Resbalaban por su piel para caer al suelo y filtrarse por entre la tierra que comenzaba a suavizarse. La cinta blanca que generalmente estaba atada a su cabeza, ahora se encontraba tirada detrás de ella, siendo arrastrada por el viento que soplaba con una fuerza terrible, ondeando sus ropas, como si quisiera arrancárselas del cuerpo.

Sakura luchaba por mantenerse firme en su lugar, arrodillada en la tierra, que ahora ya se había convertido en fango lo suficientemente espesa para que sus odillas desaparecieran entre aquella masa oscura y fría, era golpeada salvajemente por la furia del viento y el agua, además de algunas basuritas que eran arrastradas por los dos anteriores. Sin embargo, no iba a buscar refugio, no podía y no quería hacerlo.

Las lágrimas de la afligida chica corrían por sus mejillas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que empapaban su rostro.

En las manos temblorosas y suplicantes, sujetaba el cuerpo de aquel ser amado, que por mucho tiempo la había acompañado a donde ella fuera, estando a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Más que un compañero, un amigo confidente que siempre se mostraba muy atento cuando Sakura le contaba sus inquietudes, curiosidades e incluso sus problemas escolares.

Ahora, aquel tierno amigo moría en sus manos llevándose consigo secretos que incluso Sakura había olvidado que alguna vez los contó a alguien y ella, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

A pesar de todos sus entrenamientos, sus viajes y la experiencia adquirida en todos ellos, no podía evitar que su fiel amigo muriera a causa del terrible golpe que un auto a exceso de velocidad le propinó. Sakura se recriminaba mentalmente por haber llevado consigo a Thunder esa mañana, se arrepentía y se maldecía a sí misma. Sin embargo nada de lo que hiciera podría traer de vuelta la vida a su canino amigo que acababa de morir en sus manos.

_14/07/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	3. 03 Reglas

**Reglas**

¡Fuera! –Gritó el réferi levantando un brazo muy emocionado. -¡El participante Yamcha ha perdido la pelea!

El estruendo que provocó el público lleno de emoción, llegó rápidamente a los oídos de ambos peleadores. Yamcha, derribado fuera de la plataforma, respiraba agitado y su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente. Mientras la joven ganadora levantaba las manos al aire emocionadísima por su victoria y el pase a la final de aquel torneo de Artes Marciales. Disfrutando de cada uno de las ovaciones que la gente a su alrededor gritaba para ella.

La pelea le había resultado francamente fácil, a diferencia de lo que había escuchado, Yamcha no era un oponente bien preparado, desde antes de que comenzara la pelea, Sakura se había dado cuenta de ello.

Por su parte, Yamcha miraba a la joven estupefacto, ¿cómo era que una pequeña como ella podía vencerlo? Suerte, se dijo. La chica sólo había tenido suerte, no era justo que él haya perdido, la pelea no debía de terminar así.

Molesto como nunca antes, Yamcha se puso de pie y subió a la plataforma para atacar a la chica que en esos momentos estaba descuidada. El puño de él impactó directamente contra la mejilla de Sakura, lanzándola contra el suelo de espaldas.

La multitud calló de inmediato, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, algunos lanzaron gritos de protesta contra el comportamiento inaceptable de Yamcha, otros estaban tan estupefactos que no podían articular palabra alguna.

- ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué hace? –Exclamó el referí tan asombrado como las personas del público por aquel acto de cobardía.- ¡Esto es inaceptable, el participante Yamcha además de haber perdido esta increíble pelea, nos ha demostrado una completa falta de espíritu deportivo al haber atacado a la señorita Sakura, cuando esta ya había ganado la pelea! –Describió el réferi como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucedió.

Sakura se puso de pie lentamente, sobándose la mejilla enrojecida. Miraba a su oponente con los ojos llameando de rencor. Si ella ya había ganado, ¿por qué el idiota ese la golpeó? No ganaba nada más que demostrar lo imbécil y poco hombre que era.

Tenía que darle su merecido, aquello no podía quedarse así. Ese golpe realmente la había lastimado y Yamcha tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ahora vemos como la señorita Sakura se prepara para contraatacar al cobarde de Yamcha! –Anunció el réferi con la voz llena de expectación y emoción.

La joven sobre la plataforma había adoptado nuevamente su pose de pelea y fulminaba a Yamcha con la mirada. Estaba furiosa, esta vez pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, utilizaría incluso el _Dark-Hadou_, sin importarle que pudiera lastimar al cretino que tenía enfrente.

- No lo hagas –pidió una voz alegre detrás de ella. Sakura se detuvo un segundo antes de comenzar su ataque para mirar a quien le hablaba.

- Estoy seguro de que Yamcha está arrepentido por lo que ha hecho, si lo atacas ahora, lo único que conseguirás será agotar energías necesarias para el próximo combate y así ya no sería divertido pelear contigo.

Aquel hombre de gran sonrisa en el rostro y pelos necios tenía razón. Sakura lo sabía, si gastaba energías innecesariamente, perdería fácilmente en la final, por lo que Yamcha no valía la pena, después de todo, ya lo había derrotado limpiamente.

- ¡Muy bien! –Gritó el réferi. –Después de un breve descanso, continuaremos con la final del vigésimo quinto Torneo de las Artes Marciales, Sakura Kasugano contra Son Gokú. ¿Quién ganará?

_15/07/07_

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	4. 04 Café

**Café**

Reflejando pequeños destellos plateados de luz de Luna, la pequeña campanilla que adornaba la ventana se meneaba de un lado a otro, lanzando su sonido en todas direcciones, aunque sólo una persona los escuchara.

Recostada en su cama, tapada con las cobijas que siempre resultaban abrasadoramente agradables, poseedoras de aquella calidez que la relajaban, de la cual carecían por completo en aquellos momentos.

Ya las había acomodado, las había pateado y se había tapado con ellas nuevamente, y ahora volvía a patearlas desesperada. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor, buscando algo que no se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella. El silencio era total y únicamente interrumpido por los leves sonidos de la campanilla.

No entendía cómo demonios era que hacía tanto calor dentro de su habitación si la maldita ventana estaba abierta de par en par y el viento soplaba fuera. Era como si en su ventana hubiera un campo invisible que evitara que el aire soplara dentro.

Impaciente, se levantó de la cama y pisó el suelo, que a diferencia de lo que ella creía, estaba aterradoramente caliente, esperaba encontrarlo frío y reconfortante, pero estaba igual que la cama. Se acercó a la ventana para recibir en el rostro y el cuerpo la brisa de la noche, sin embargo, esta era nula.

¿Cómo demonios es que se mueve la campanilla entonces? Se preguntó molesta con el viento, la campanilla y consigo misma. Sabía los estragos que esa aterradora bebida ocasionaba en ella, y se dejó vencer por la tentación de disfrutar una taza del líquido humeante junto a la chimenea de su casa. ¡Grave error!

Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de eso.

Volvió a la cama y se tapó violentamente con las cobijas. Refunfuñando todavía se colocó sobre su lado derecho. Después de un rato de incomodidad, se volteó del lado izquierdo. No conseguía dormir, y quizá merecía ese terrible tormento. Se recostó boca arriba, sentí como si las cobijas se enredaran como serpientes en sus piernas, las levantó, miró sus piernas libres dentro de las cobijas e intentó tranquilizarse.

Debía de dormir, al día siguiente no había nada importante que hacer, pero de todas formas, estaba cansada y quería dormir ya. ¿Por qué había aceptado la taza si sabía las consecuencias que tendría beberla? Bueno, de todas formas casi no tomaba café, y ¿cómo desperdiciar una oportunidad así? Le había sabido tan bien, que en esos momentos la disfrutó como pocas cosas en la vida.

El fuego era reconfortante e inclusive fresco, el poco rato que pasó sentada junto a su madre, sujetando la taza humeante en las manos había resultado muy agradable, platicaron de tantas cosas sin sentido. Y ahora, estaba a oscuras mirando el techo de su recamara. Era tan aburrido. La noche no debería de durar tanto, después de todo, no se hacía nada durante ella, resultaba inútil cuando uno no dormía y de todas formas, se podía dormir de día. Así que definitivamente, la noche era innecesaria.

En lugar de estar ahí tirada perdiendo el tiempo, podría estar practicando sus técnicas para perfeccionarlas y poder derrotar en una pelea limpia a Ryu y a cualquier oponente que se le presentara. Estando así, tirada sin mover los músculos, podría llegar a perder agilidad, no le convenía.

Aunque seguramente, cualquier otro oponente estaría durmiendo placidamente en aquellos momentos, si tan sólo ella pudiera estar haciendo lo mismo. Le gustaría estar soñando con un buen torneo de Artes Marciales, en el que llegara a la final, contra Ryu por supuesto, y demostrarle lo poderosa que era inclusive sin utilizar el "_Dark-Hadou_".

Lentamente, Sakura comenzó a quedarse dormida, poco a poco y pensando en toda una sarta de incoherencias que no la llevaban a nada, imaginaba como sería recibir unas palabras de felicitación de parte de Ryu, por haberlo vencido en la final de aquel torneo imaginario. La ovación del público y las nuevas peleas que eso conllevaría a la vida de Sakura.

El zumbido, espantoso y molesto de una pequeña criatura voladora e invisible se acercaba rápidamente a ella. La chica sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento provocada por el insecto al pasar frente a su rostro y acercarse a su oreja, para descender en su mejilla y clavar su aguijón en su delicada piel para así alimentarse con su sangre.

La mano de la joven adormilada voló rápidamente hasta el punto donde el pequeño insecto se había posado para deleitarse con ella.

¡Pas!

- ¡Hay! –Se quejó sorprendida por su propio golpe y el sueño de su victoria sobre Ryu pasó inmediatamente, tan rápido como el nuevo zumbido que el mosquito hizo al alejarse rápidamente de ella para ponerse a salvo.

Sakura buscó al insecto, sin éxito, entre la oscuridad de la habitación, revisó su mano para cerciorarse de que lo había eliminado. Estaba limpia. El mosco aun seguía rondándola en medio de la oscuridad protectora. Sin buscar más, volvió a cerrar los ojos, para descubrir con un profundo desagrado, que el sueño se había alejado por completo de ella.

- ¡Qué calor! –murmuró y volvió a patear las cobijas.

Poco a poco sintió como una muy leve corriente de aire comenzaba a refrescar su cuerpo, la sensación en lugar de resultar agradable, era molesta. Desesperante. La corriente de aire que se colaba por la ventana abierta de par en par era insuficiente para hacerla sentir bien. Quería más de esa refrescante brisa y era ridícula la escasa cantidad de aire que le ofrecía la ventana completamente abierta. Aun así, su temperatura corporal fue disminuyendo lentamente y el sueño volvía a ella con la misma velocidad.

"Una persona, según las personas que saben, tarda alrededor de siete minutos en quedar dormida", no recordaba donde había leído eso, seguramente en un libro de suspenso, mientras pensaba en esto se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaría despierta. Eternamente, le parecía ahora, giró un poco la cabeza para mirar en el reloj que tenía a un lado de la cama, rogando por que pronto amaneciera aunque aún no hubiera dormido nada.

0115

- Demonios –murmuró pues comenzaba a quedarse dormida, un ratito más y quizá se perdería entre los brazos protectores de Morfeo. ¿Quién era Morfeo? Se preguntó casi inconsciente y como respuesta, apenas escuchó el zumbido de aquel endemoniado mosquito que pasó cerca de su rostro, para después posarse en uno de sus brazos y comenzar a beber su sangre.

Sintió comezón y no pudo evitar moverse para espantar al mosco que una vez más, había escapado. Pensó que si se dormía destapada a la mañana siguiente despertaría llena de granos que no dejarían de molestarle.

Jaló las cobijas una vez más para cubrir su cuerpo y el sueño, volvía a brillar por su ausencia.

- Maldito seas mosco –se quejó con la esperanza de que el insecto la escuchara para que no volviera, como si le hiciera, más que una amenaza de muerte, una promesa de sangre.

Toda la sangre de la que ya se había alimentado, pensó con desagrado, si lo aplastaba ahora, le quedaría en la piel una horrible mancha de su propia sangre y la del insecto, ¿cómo era que sus sangres eran del mismo color?

Le gustaría mucho que la sangre del insecto fuera verde, se vería genial la marca de su muerte en sus manos, la mezcla de su sangre roja y la del bicho verde, ¿qué color era ese? Verde y amarillo dan azul, pensaba, azul y amarillo dan verde, pero verde y azul no dan amarillo, ¿o sí? Ya no podía recordarlo, de todas formas no era importante, lo importante ahora era dormir y ya sentía los parpados cansadazos, pronto dormiría.

La habitación estaba completamente silenciosa, el viento había cesado, el mosco se había alejado y el calor comenzaba a regresar a su cuerpo, además de ese horrible "tic tac" de su reloj, ¡un momento! En esa habitación no había ningún reloj más que el digital, el único reloj que podía sonar se encontraba a millones de kilómetros en la sala de la casa, ¿era posible que el sonido llegara hasta su cuarto? ¿No desafiaba eso las leyes de la física o algo así? ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba eso a ella? Lo único que quería era dormir, ¿era eso mucho pedir?

Adoptando una posición fetal recurrió a lo único que tenía para ese tipo de casos: contar borregos… Era una estupidez y jamás lo había probado, pero debería de funcionar ¿no? De lo contrario, no lo utilizarían tanto en la caricaturas, ¿cierto?

Y comenzó la cuenta…

Cuando llegó al borreguito número cien, se dio cuenta de que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo, extrañamente los borregos saltaban junto con el "tic tac" de aquel reloj endemoniado y a cada diez el zancudo llegaba a molestar con su zumbido. Se había resignado, esa noche no dormiría nada. El café, el calor, el mosquito y ese reloj que desafiaba lo que los científicos decían, se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarle la noche.

Los siete minutos de desenchufe para poder entrar al mundo de los sueños con el señor Morfeo el desconocido, pasaron lentamente y sin la necesidad de gastar pobres ovejas saltadoras, sentía el cuerpo cansado y al fin, la habitación había bajado de temperatura, la oscuridad ya no era tan espesa y ese maldito mosco se había largado en busca de otra victima. "Ojala moleste a Tsukushi" pensó malévolamente. Y el reloj, al parecer había recordado que no podía mandar su terrible "tic tac" tan lejos. Ahora podría dormir placidamente y sin ser molestada.

Suspiró para sí y se acurrucó en su cama, lista para soñar con su héroe Ryu, ya lo tenía frente a ella, lo olía y casi podía tocarlo, entonces él abrió la oca con una sonrisa para decirle algo y lo que salió de su boca fue un grito espantoso con la voz de su madre que le decía:

- ¡Sakura ya levántate a desayunar!

_17/07/07_

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	5. 06 Escape

_**Escape**_

Corría.

Y la bestia también.

No importaba que tan rápido lo hiciera, no lograba poner una distancia "segura" entre ella y la bestia. Horrible criatura llena de pelos sucios y enmarañados, salida de algún universo alterno lleno de criaturas tan horribles como ella. Las fauces poseían dos hileras de afilados colmillos. Con cada paso de la bestia, el suelo temblaba con un estremecimiento aterrador.

Seguramente era enorme, pero Sakura no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, estaba concentrada en no dejar de correr. Eso era lo importante en aquellos momentos. Correr con todas sus fuerzas y salvarse.

Se dio cuenta entonces que la horrible bestia la alcanzaba. Así que dio unos cuantos azotes más a los esclavos que hacían funcionar sus piernas para aumentar su velocidad.

Ya estaba cerca, podía ver "la luz al final del túnel".

La línea por la que escaparía de la horrible bestia.

La línea de meta que la alejaría de la derrota.

_04/07/07_

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	6. 07 Celos

**Celos**

Una refrescante brisa le alborotaba los cabellos mientras contemplaba el atardecer, sentada a un lado de la ventana que se encontraba abierta.

Mirando sin ver, Sakura recordaba su última aventura en la que por fin había hablado con una de las peleadoras más fuertes, quizá del mundo, y ahora se sentía un poco confundida.

Dentro de ella, una parte de sí misma admiraba la tenacidad y el poder que aquella mujer china poseía. Sin embargo, otra parte de ella la odiaba y quería verla destruida, acabada, derrotada por ella. Deseaba verla sufriendo, tirada en el suelo a sus pies clamando piedad, pidiendo por su vida. Rogando a gritos que no la lastimara más.

Sakura sabía que esos sentimientos eran terribles. Chun-Li era una mujer digna de admiración. Y ella, Sakura, la admiraba y respetaba y algún día, deseaba ser como ella; tener su fortaleza y ser capaz de igualar y hasta superar las habilidades de la china.

Sin embargo, no podía reprimir esos terribles pensamientos en los que la imaginaba chillando a sus pies, ese monstruo terrible que le hacía pensar en ello era demasiado poderoso y no tenía intenciones de irse.

_24/07/07_

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	7. 08 Religión

Religión

Aborrecía el lugar y deseaba estar en cualquier otro, excepto ahí. El ambiente era pesado y el calor era intenso. Aún se preguntaba porqué había aceptado ir, si sabía de antemano que la iba a pasar muy mal.

El olor de los inciensos se impregnaba en ella más y más con cada momento que pasaba ahí dentro, era como un virus o una enfermedad. La peste, algo tan desagradable que se adhería a ella muy a su pesar y sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

De rodillas en su lugar, miraba en todas direcciones, rogando poder salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, mirando a todas esas personas que se encontraban junto a ella, indiferentes al aroma y al calor, como si ambas cosas fueran inexistentes.

Lamentablemente, no podía salir hasta que la reunión finalizara, ese había sido el acuerdo con su madre.

Sakura asistía al templo a rezar (cosa que no estaba haciendo), y su madre le permitiría realizar otro de esos viajes de entrenamiento que tanto le gustaban.

_24/07/07_

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	8. 09 Piano

**Piano**

Cayó de espaldas y el dolor comenzó a subir desde sus nalgas hasta la parte baja de su nuca. Por un instante pensó que perdería la conciencia, la vista se le hizo borrosa, pero aún sabía lo que pasaba.

Aterrada y todavía con el dolor en la espalda, se arrastró hacia atrás para alejarse de la música del piano y de la cosa que salía inexplicablemente de éste mismo.

Una cosa horrible que jamás se atrevió a imaginar. Desconocida y a la vez muy familiar. Escalofriantemente conocida. La había visto en incontables veces anteriores. La miró de frente en cientos de horribles pesadillas. La había olido, sentido. Sabía que era real, sabía lo peligrosa que era. Podía hacerle daño, y se lo haría, por que la odiaba, tanto como ella la odiaba. El sentimiento era mutuo, así que podía asesinarla sin remordimiento alguno.

La música seguía llegando a ella cuando chocó contra la pared y no pudo alejarse más. Jamás le había gustado esa melodía y odiaba que fuera esa precisamente la que estaba escuchando antes de morir.

_24/07/07_

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	9. 11 Caramelo

**Caramelo**

Ella la miraba y él la miraba a ella.

Sus ojos se encontraban en una mirada casi mágica en la que ninguno de ellos sabía realmente lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Para Sakura, aquel era un rostro completamente desconocido, jamás antes había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, de perderse en esos maravillosos ojos celestes, húmedos ahora por lágrimas de angustia.

Ella no conocía el motivo por el cual el pequeño niño que la miraba, estaba llorando. Pero algo en su tierna carita cubierta por lágrimas, algo en sus ojitos brillantes e inundados, algo en esa expresión clemente, le hacían sentir a la joven que debía de hacer algo para remediar el llanto del pequeño afligido.

Sin estar muy segura de lo que iba a hacer todavía, se acercó lentamente al pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, extendió la mano hacía él, sujetando lo que había estado guardando en su bolsa. El pequeño tomó lo que ella le ofrecía, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Al ver lo que ahora él poseía, su carita se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron de alegría esta vez. Dio a Sakura una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de alejarse corriendo de ella.

_31/07/07_

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	10. 12 Espinas

**Espinas**

Horrible.

No había mejor palabra para describir la imponente figura que se alzaba hacía el cielo frente a ella. Era horrible y aterradora, además de que provocaba en ella un sentimiento de culpa y lástima.

Hacia calor en el enorme recinto adornado con cuadros y figuras que representaban a diferentes personas, que probablemente jamás existieron. La gente dentro del recinto, quería creer que sí, para Sakura, eso tenía que ser demostrado todavía.

Ella miraba el demacrado cuerpo frente a ella y tenía la extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento, ese hombre lastimado bajaría de ese lugar para castigarla, para hacerle sentir el dolor que hace mucho tiempo le causaron a Él.

Lo primero que le haría, pensaba Sakura dejando volar su imaginación, sería colocar en su cabeza esa horrible corina, que lastimaba terriblemente su frente, atravesando su piel haciéndolo sangrar irremediablemente.

Sería doloroso seguramente, por lo que antes de que aquel hombre bajara de esa cruz, Sakura decidió marcharse.

06/08/07

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	11. 13 Piel

**Piel**

Mentiras, siempre, todas sus palabras habían sido simples y vanas mentiras, y ahora que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada más que recordar esos momentos que habían sido simplemente maravillosos, y que sin embargo, ahora eran horribles recuerdos sumamente desagradables.

Le había mentido, diciéndole y jurándole que la amaba, que se moriría sin ella, que era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

"¡Bastardo!" gritó Sakura en su mente al recordar todas esas agradables palabras que la hicieron sentir en las nubes e inclusive más alto.

Y todas ellas mentiras.

Nunca podría perdonarle que la haya llevado a ese lugar tan privado, sólo para ellos dos, que hayan entrado sin que nadie lo notara, seguramente porque en ese lugar cada quien se ocupaba de sus asuntos.

El lugar era fresco e inclusive resultaba agradable. Silenciosamente, él se acercó a ella mientras ella distraída, exploraba el cuarto con la mirada. La tomó por la espalda uniendo sus cuerpos y le susurró una de sus mentiras al oído, y a Sakura le había gustado tanto, porque entonces aun le creía. Que tonta había sido.

Besó su mejilla y descendió con tiernos besos… con falsos besos a su cuello, masajeaba sus hombros y la hacía sentir muy bien, no podía negarlo, aunque ahora sabía que todo eso había sido una horrenda mentira.

La abrazó pasando su mano por su abdomen sin dejar de besarla en el cuello, la nuca, los hombros y con cada uno de sus falsos besos, Sakura sentía que se derretía en sus brazos.

Con gran habilidad, sakura fue despojada de sus prendas, en ese momento debió de haberse dado cuenta de las mentiras de su amante, pero las hermosas sensaciones que éste provocaba en toda su piel, le imposibilitaron darse cuenta de nada.

Y ahora yacía en la cama, completamente excitada y dispuesta a recibir dentro de ella al mentiroso que juraba amarla y que tan sólo estaba usándola para saciar sus bajas pasiones.

Maldito imbécil que para colmo, había dejado escrita una más de sus mentiras, sabiendo que jamás volvería a entregarle esas sensaciones tan placenteras. Bastardo idiota que había muerto al día siguiente cuando se dirigía a visitar a la joven engañada, quien ahora mismo leía con resentimiento la nota dejada por su amado, firmada únicamente con dos letras: H.S

_07/08/07_

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	12. 14 Licor

**Licor**

La música a gran volumen, hacía que sus entrañas vibraran a su compás. Las luces pintaban frente a sus ojos figuras grotescas de cuerpos extraños, moviéndose al igual que sus entrañas, el retumbar de su canción favorita le proporcionaba la sensación de libertad, de estar viva, disfrutaba o creía que disfrutaba del momento.

Grave error.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente que disfrutaba del momento al igual que ella, moviéndose al ritmo de esa melodía ensordecedora, vibrante. Idiotizados por el licor en sus cuerpos, la mayoría de ellos se perdía de lo mejor parte de la fiesta. Al igual que Sakura.

Nunca antes le había atraído la idea de beber en una fiesta, ella era deportista y el alcohol simplemente le desagradaba.

Sin embargo hoy, Kei había insistido más que antes, prometiendo que si no le gustaba, no volvería a probarlo. Y desde la primer copa de esté líquido burbujeante, Sakura no pudo dejar de beber.

La resaca del día siguiente jamás se la perdonaría ni a ella misma, ni a Kei, inclusive después de decirse que la culpa había sido completamente suya y no de su amiga.

_07/08/07_

**_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''_**

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	13. 16 Insecto

**Insecto**

No tenía más de cinco años y jugaba en el jardín trasero de su casa, bajo la supervisión de su madre, quien se encontraba en la cocina, mirándola jugar por la ventana.

"Intenta no ensuciarte" le pidió a la pequeña Sakura, segundos antes de que la pequeña se dejara caer en un pequeño charco de lodo, con lo que dejó inservible su vestido azul, mismo que su madre le había puesto nuevo esa mañana.

Por un segundo, la madre sintió que moría, ese era un vestido muy caro y su pequeña hija ya lo había echado a perder.

No le importó.

El rostro manchado de su hija, lleno de ilusión y alegría era suficiente para dejar pasar la pequeña mancha del vestido. Sakura se divertía y eso era lo único que a su madre le importaba.

"¡Mamá, mamá!" entró la pequeña a la cocina, gritando y corriendo, haciendo pensar a su madre que tal vez se había lastimado. "Encontré un hada, mírala". Extendió sus manitas para que la madre pudiera ver entre ellas, lo que Sakura pensaba era un hada.

"Qué linda esta" mintió la madre, permitiendo así que la pequeña se ilusionara n poco, "déjala donde la encontraste o se hará daño" indicó dulcemente a la niña quien llena de ilusión devolvió su hada al jardín.

_07/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	14. 17 Pimienta

**Pimienta**

"Al gusto" había dicho el tipo de la televisión y no era que a Sakura le gustara seguir las órdenes que cualquier otro extraño le diera, esta vez, realmente era necesario.

Sin embargo había un problema, un único problema, bastante grave por cierto, para empeorar la situación.

"Al gusto" era una frase excelente, Sakura disfrutaba mucho de ésta, pues le daba cierta sensación de poder muy especial e indescriptible, la idea de tener el control de la situación, era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Y era esta la razón del único problema, "Al gusto" significaba para Sakura "Ponerle mucho" o poco, pero ponerle, eso era lo importante, "ponerle". Pero ahora "Al gusto" y "Ponerle" no encajaban.

El tipo de la televisión había especificado que a la receta debería ponérsele pimienta al gusto y Sakura tenía frente a ella la horrible imagen del frasquito de pimienta completamente vacío.

En ese momento, el universo de la receta tenía serios problemas existenciales, pues "Al gusto" no podía existir sin "Ponerle".

_07/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	15. 18 Escalera

**Escalera**

Miró hacía abajo, su visión siempre había sido buena, sin embargo, en ese momento o podía ver absolutamente nada.

Un cegador destello brotó del foco cuando accionó el encendedor, para después extinguir su luz para siempre. En ese pequeño espacio ahora no había otra cosa más que oscuridad.

No le gustaba bajar al sótano y su madre lo sabía, pero no le importaba, pensaba Sakura, se madre seguramente no sabía que las pequeñas de cinco años son acechadas por horribles criaturas que se esconden en las sombras, en la humedad y sobre todo, en los sótanos oscuros.

De pie en el umbral y sintiendo el calor de la luz protectora a sus espaldas Sakura tenía claro en su mente que tenía que bajar en algún momento, pues su madre la había mandado y no pudo negarse cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sabía también que en el momento en el que bajara lo suficiente, una mano peluda y con enormes garras saldría de entre los escalones y la tomaría de un tobillo para hacerla caer y rodar escalera abajo, romperse el cuello y quedar inconciente en el suelo para después servir de alimento a la criatura de la mano peluda.

Quizá no moriría y la criatura la devoraría viva, así, su sabor mejoraría con cada grito de terror, gritos liberados al sentir los colmillos del monstruo desgarrando su piel y sus huesos.

"Los monstruos no existen"

Susurró intentando creer en esa mentira. Porque era una mentira, ella lo sabía, allí abajo existía un horrible monstruo de ojos encendidos que la miraba, pensando cual sería la mejor manera de comerla, pensando como le daría un mejor sabor a su pequeño cuerpecito, podría ser que su tamaño no alcanzara para satisfacer su hambre, o peor aún, podría no ser él el único monstruo allí abajo.

"¡No, los monstruos no existen!"

Se dijo y su voz temblorosa le pareció desconocida, la sobresaltó. Su madre la esperaba y ella estaba ahí, parada sin hacer nada. Miró hacia debajo de nuevo y esta vez estaba segura de haber visto millones de pequeños ojos rojos. La esperaban. No era uno, sino millones, inclusive más y tenía que enfrentarlos a todos ellos y a oscuras.

"Los monstruos no existen"

Se dijo nuevamente y esta vez su voz sonó firme. Estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer, ahora lo sabía.

Decidida, cerró la puerta del sótano y fue a donde se encontraba su madre.

"¿Lo encontraste?" preguntó amorosamente.

"No, pero no importa, puedo dormir sin él."

_07/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	16. 19 Conejo

**Conejo**

Frente a ella todo era oscuridad absoluta y sobre ella caía una intensa luz, que provocaba que todos pudieran verla sin importar en que lugar se encontraban dentro de aquel recinto.

No los veía, sin embargo tenía la seguridad de que el lugar estaba completamente lleno. Sentía sus miradas penetrantes clavadas en ella, todos esperaban que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

El pánico la invadió.

Sus músculos se tensaron y sus ideas pasaban a la velocidad de la luz por su mente, sin que ella pudiera procesarlas adecuadamente. Tenía una idea clara de lo que debía de hacer, lo había ensayado hasta el cansancio. No se movía y tenía claro que no era el pánico lo que la inmovilizaba, sino el enorme y estorboso traje de conejo que usaba, siempre que ensayaba, no se preocupó ni una sola vez por probárselo puesto, y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

_07/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	17. 21 Sangre

**Sangre**

Brillante y espesa, resbalando lentamente dejando su huella por donde pasaba, cayendo al precipicio por la comisura de sus enrojecidos labios, tan llenos de vida, de la vida despojada de otra persona, persona que esa noche a Sakura le había sido útil como proveedor de alimento, ese alimento exquisito y maldito al que estaba forzada a consumir, consumir sin descanso para poder sobrevivir, sobrevivir de una manera que decir que esa era vida, resultaba simplemente imposible. Imposible le resultaba esa maldición despojarse del alma, alma marchita que no le pertenecía más, mas podía poseer el alma de cualquier otro mortal, mortal como la herida que le causaba en el cuello a sus víctimas desamparadas, desamparadas tanto como ella por cargar la culpa de ser tan horrible criatura de la noche.

_07/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	18. 22 Triángulo

**Triángulo**

"¡Ayúdenme!" gritó aterrada, sin dejar de correr, el rostro lo tenía empapado en sudor y sus ojos giraban incontrolables dentro de sus cuencas, desorbitados por el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación de hallarse completamente sola en un lugar desconocido.

El viento silbaba levemente arrastrando las hojas muertas regadas por la calle. En el cielo, completamente oscuro, brillaba espectacularmente la Luna con su pálido rostro alumbrando las calles y a la única persona en ellas.

Sakura huía aterrada de la cosa más horrible que jamás haya imaginado, no podía ser real, era imposible que esa "cosa" existiera realmente, sin embardo, ahí estaba, detrás de ella persiguiéndola a toda velocidad y sin intenciones de dejarla escapar.

Por más rápido que Sakura corriera, el enorme triángulo aminoraba la distancia ente ellos. La joven estaba agotada, finalmente decidió darse por vencida y entregarse a la "cosa" que ña perseguía.

"Sakura ¡Sakura!"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó despertando de golpe al escuchar el llamado de Kei.

"Te quedaste dormida y falta poco para que el examen termine" respondió su amiga en un susurro.

"¡Es cierto, el examen!" dijo sorprendida y despertó por completo para volver a fijar su mirada en el examen de geometría que tenía frente a ella a medio contestar.

_07/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	19. 23 Cartas

**Cartas**

"¿Te acuerdas de esta?" Preguntó Kei a Sakura liberando después una carcajada.

Las dos chicas se habían reunido en casa de Kei, pasaron un estupendo día platicando de cualquier cosa y ahora que los últimos rayos del sol, de tonos rojizos, se filtraban por la ventana, Sakura y su amiga leían las cartas que alguna vez Sakura mandara a Kei con motivo de algún viaje iniciado por la joven peleadora en busca de una nueva aventura.

Kei pasó la carta, que se encontraba en muy buen estado, prueba de que en ese lugar las había guardado desde el momento en que las recibió. Sakura leyó un poco de lo que decía la carta y con esto le fue suficiente para recordar bajo qué circunstancias había mandado la carta y lo que hizo después.

"Ese día", comenzó a decir Kei intentando detener su carcajada. "Recuerdo que si me enfadé contigo, tuve que cancelar un viaje en el que visitaría a una de mis tías, solamente por ti"

"¿Y qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?" Preguntó Sakura algo desconcertada.

"Pues eso mismo, yo no quería ir y tan sólo esperaba una excusa para quedarme en casa y cuando leí tu carta me enfurecí porque no pude salir de viaje"

Sin decir nada, Sakura fijó su mirada en el rostro alegre de su amiga, no entendía porque eso le causaba tanta gracia a Kei, pero no importaba, le daba muchísimo gusto que esa carta le divirtiera tanto, así ya no se sentía tan mal por lo que había hecho después de mandarla. Algo tan terrible que ni siquiera se lo había contado a su mejor amiga, pero ya iba siendo el momento de hacerlo, pensó Sakura decidida, respiró hondo y comenzó…

_09/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	20. 24 Humillación

**Humillación**

"Después de mandarte la carta, agarre mis chivas y me marche en busca de Ryu, esta vez no era para que me entrenara, tan sólo quería que tuviera una pelea conmigo, para comprobar que mis habilidades habían mejorado."

"¿Tan sólo para eso fuiste a buscarlo?" Interrumpió Kei

"Lo dices como si no fuera algo importante" Agregó Sakura indignada por la actitud de su amiga.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices"

"Como te decía, fui en busca de Ryu y le seguí el rastro hasta una montaña en las afueras de la ciudad, alguien en el pueblo, me dijo que lo habían visto subir, así que decidí ir tras él.

»Sin embargo, cuando llegué a la cima de la montaña, Ryu ya no se encontraba ahí, pensé que quizá había terminado su entrenamiento y había bajado, porque ya no tenía motivos para seguir estando ahí.

»Pero había ahí un hombre de ropas oscuras, y mirada penetrante, me sentí intrigada por su presencia en ese lugar, jamás lo había visto pero lucía extremadamente fuerte. Así que pensé que era con él con quien Ryu había subido a entrenar.

»Me acerqué a él y le pedí que me entrenara." Sakura guardó silencio un momento, recordando lo que había sucedido después. Kei la miraba en silencio, conocía bien a Sakura y sabía que no debía de interrumpirla.

"Él se puso de pie" continuó Sakura, "me miró y sentí como sus brillantes ojos rojos me atravesaron con intensidad. Me quedé completamente paralizada y entonces… me atacó.

»Pude esquivar sus primeros ataques, sin embargo, sus puños comenzaron a moverse más y más rápido a medida que atacaba. En sus labios se dibujaba una aterradora sonrisa malévola, cargada de burla, me dio mucho miedo y no pude defenderme más.

Kei miraba a su amiga con la boca abierta, nunca antes había escuchado de Sakura el relato de su propia derrota, al menos no relatada tan deprimentemente, cuando la chica platicaba de su encuentro con Ryu, se veía feliz y los ojos le brillaban. En esta ocasión se escuchaba tan humillada.

"Lo mejor vino después" continuó Sakura, "me dijo palabras que no pude soportar, me lastimaba con su voz, pero aún así, me mostró la clave de su gran poder.

»Me enseño, el Dark-Hadou.

_09/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	21. 26 Pistola

**Pistola**

"¡Auxilio!" La voz femenina que pedía ayuda desde algún lugar cercano, y desconocido, llegó a sus oídos, miró alrededor y no pudo ver a nadie. Intentó orientarse caminando hacía donde creía haber escuchado el llamado.

Estaba oscureciendo y el cielo se cubría de espesas nubes negras que amenazaban con lluvia tormentosa.

Sakura buscaba desesperadamente entre las calles a quien había gritado, sin poder encontrarla.

"¡Cállate!" escuchó la voz entre susurro y grito que exigía silencio desde una calle más adelante. Sakura echó a correr y en un callejón oscuro pudo ver a un hombre forcejeando con una mujer.

"¡Oye tú!" gritó Sakura y un rayo partió el cielo en dos iluminando por un momento el oscuro callejón, en el momento en el que el hombre giraba el cuello para ver a la joven que lo llamaba.

La lluvia comenzó a caer.

"No te metas en lo que no te importa" dijo el hombre apuntándole con una pistola que lanzaba destellos de luz reflejada a todo lo largo del cañón. Un nuevo rayo partió el cielo y con él, el sonido ensordecedor del trueno y el mundo se volvió completamente negro a los ojos de Sakura.

_09/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	22. 27 Miedo

**Miedo**

Jadeante, llegó hasta la puerta del dojo donde sabía que él se encontraría. Quizás, aun seguiría entrenando. Si lo conocía bien, y estaba segura de hacerlo, Ryu estaría aun entrenando, como lo habría estado haciendo desde la mañana.

"¡¡Ryu!!" gritó con la esperanza de que él contestara, enojado si así lo prefería, pero que contestara de cualquier forma. El silencio que siguió a su voz fue demasiado para ella. Las lágrimas de angustia comenzaron a llenar sus ojos volviendo el mundo un lugar borroso. Entró despacio intentando no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, sentía que él, aún podría estar en el lugar, mirándola, escondido entre las sombras del lugar.

"Ryu" susurró y el silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió. Su pie deslizante chocó entonces con algo que se encontraba derribado en el suelo. La mirada de Sakura recorrió de hito en hito lo que yacía a sus pies frente a ella. El grito que se originó en su garganta a continuación, no fue capas de salir volando de su boca, las manos temblorosas de la chica evitaron que esto sucediera.

El cuerpo ensangrentado de quien ella consideraba el mejor peleador del mundo, era el bulto que se encontraba frente a ella. No podía creerlo, no era posible que un hombre tan fuerte cómo él pudiera ser derrotado por alguien más, simplemente era imposible.

Pero entonces, si él, Ryu, había sido derrotado, ¿qué podría esperar de su familia? Un terror desconocido invadió el ser de Sakura, se imaginó por un momento el cuerpo de su madre y el de su hermano tirados frente a ella cubiertos por su sangre, muertos… asesinados por ese extraño guerrero oscuro que reclamaba algo que Sakura, ni su familia, ni Ryu poseían. No podía permitirlo.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la imagen de aquel hombre de ojos encendidos con el odio que cargaba por dentro, éste sujetaba en sus manos la cabeza de Tsukushi y de su madre, la imagen le partió el corazón a Sakura en millones de pedacitos, eso no podía estar pasando, su mamá y su hermano no podían morir de esa forma, ellos eran parte importante en su vida, eran… su familia y de cierta forma, la familia de uno está protegida por alguna especie de fuerza mágica, la misma que lo protege a uno de todo mal, esa magia que te hace pensar que eres especial ante los ojos de Dios y que por eso nada puede pasarte, ni a ti ni a tus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, esa magia se había separado de ellos, se había alejado en el momento en el que Akuma llegó a sus vidas para arrancar sus cabezas de sus frágiles cuerpos sin compasión alguna.

Sakura quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, no podía hacer otra cosa, y aunque pudiera, nada de lo que hiciera le devolvería la vida a su madre, a su hermano ni a Ryu, ahora se encontraría completamente sola, sin nadie más a quien recurrir, excepto a Kei, y eso si aun seguía con vida.

Akuma sonrió y descaradamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción, levantó la mano que había estado oculta entre las sombras. La cabeza de Kei, con una expresión de absoluto terror, colgaba de ésta, sujetada por los cabellos.

"¡¡NOOOOO!!" Bañada en sudor, Sakura se incorporó de la cama, vaya sueño más horrible. Su respiración era agitada y volvía lentamente a la normalidad, con suavidad volvió a reposar cu cabeza en la almohada, que estaba un poco húmeda. Recordando lo que había soñado, una lágrima cayó por sus ojos. Que horrible era el pensar en que tu familia Olguín día tendría que separarse de ti, aun peor era el saber que alguien más podría hacerles daño.

Desde ese momento, Sakura se prometió que jamás volvería a ser mala con su pequeño y odioso hermano Tsukushi, sin importar que tan desgraciado fuera él con ella, jamás volvería a gritarle, si algo le pasara… de tuvo su pensamiento, no quería seguir recordando su sueño, todo estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe con un estremecimiento, Tsukushi entró rápidamente y dejó caer sobre el rostro de Sakura una cubeta de agua helada.

"¡¡TONTA!!" le gritó burlándose de ella y volvió a salir corriendo, dejando la cubeta donde fuera.

"¡Corre porque donde te alcance te mataré!" gritó la joven empapada y corrió detrás de su hermano.

_16/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	23. 28 Música

**Música**

Siempre había resultado una motivación muy agradable, la animaba y no podría vivir sin ella, nunca se cansaría de ella, o al menos eso pensaba Sakura.

"La vida sin música es una mierda"

Decía, pensaba y se repetía a sí misma cada vez que se hallaba acostada o sentada sin hacer nada en su habitación.

Nunca se imaginó cuan equivocada estaba, pues ahora que su madre le había exigido que encontrara un empleo, se le hizo fácil pensar que trabajar en una tienda de discos sería simple, fácil y agradable.

Se había equivocado.

Aquella maravilla se había convertido ahora en un monstruo de 700 cabezas, cada una con un deseo mayor que la anterior de aplastar y devorar a la joven harta de escucharlas todos los días, a todas horas, sin descanso alguno.

La solución habría sido renunciar, abandonar para siempre ese maldito paraíso musical, sin embargo, la única razón por la cual Sakura no lo hacía era muchísimo más poderosa que las 700 cabezas juntas:

Sakura nunca se rendía.

_16/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


	24. 29 Salida

**Salida**

Era de día, o al menos lo era la última vez que estuvo consiente. Ahora esta afirmación era incierta.

Tenía frío, lo sentía por toda su piel, atravesándola como millones de cuchillos al mismo tiempo. Todo su cuerpo, en especial el lado izquierdo, estaba adolorido y adormecido, por haber permanecido tanto tiempo derribada de costado en el frío y húmedo suelo de aquel lugar oscuro.

Levantó la vista esperando no volver a verlo de pie junto a ella. Le aterraba el pensar que él pudiera seguir cerca de ella e intentar lastimarla más de lo que ya la había lastimado.

Tampoco podía entender como era que alguien como él pudiera causarle tanto daño, no parecía tan fuerte, simplemente, era imposible que hubiera sido derrotada por él. Lo bueno era que no se encontraba cerca. Sakura no podía verlo por ninguna parte de aquel extenso callejón, túnel o lo que fuera. Intentó incorporarse y escuchó como alguno de sus tantos huesos tronó provocándole un dolor centellante que atravesó su cuerpo a la velocidad intensa del dolor.

Después de unos agonizantes y eternos segundos, logró ponerse sobre sus dos piernas, miró alrededor, a su derecha pudo ver luz, una salida clara a esa incómoda oscuridad. Dio un paso en busca de su meta y el dolor volvió a pasar campantemente por su cuerpo, alterando la mayor cantidad de nervios posibles. Se dobló por la mitad y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Se sostuvo de la pared. Se pidió un momento para descansar, después, cuando el dolor menguara un poco, intentaría acercarse a su salvación, pero por el momento descansaría.

Sólo había un pequeño problema. Por primera vez en su vida, había estado de acuerdo con su voz interna sin tener que alegar por horas, pero ahora él estaba avanzando hacia ella, salido desde las profundidades de la oscuridad que reinaba allí dentro.

"¡Demonios!" Exclamó Sakura en un susurro cargado de horror. Estaba débil y si él la alcanzaba, sería su fin. Dio un paso y el amigo dolor apareció de nuevo con una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja, haciendo su marcha más lenta, mientras él avanzaba sin detenerse, no iba muy rápido pero a ese paso podría alcanzarla sin ningún problema.

Avanzaba rápido y a cada paso el amigo dolor le gritaba que se detuviera, que no podía hacer nada para escapar de él, que hiciera lo que hiciera, él la alcanzaría y le rompería los pocos huesos que aun seguían intactos. Sin embargo su determinación le impedía entregarse a él nuevamente, ya había cometido un error que la había dejado en ese estado, no le daría la satisfacción de verla completamente derrotada.

Intentando no hacer caso de los gritos de agonía que lanzaba su cuerpo, Sakura se concentró únicamente en la salida, la luz al final del túnel que ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Al ver su meta a esa distancia, una sonrisa de triunfo cruzó sus labios pálidos, el dolor casi había desaparecido y se sentía más viva que cuando recién se había despertado. Sin embargo había olvidado algo muy importante.

Estaba siendo seguida por él, y él ya la había alcanzado antes de que saliera a la luz. La tomó por los cabellos, haciendo que el dolor gritara con todas sus fuerzas, la jaló hacía atrás, haciendo que su cuello se doblara un poco más de lo que ella lo creía capaz. Cayó de espaldas y pudor ver por un segundo sus oscuros ojos negros llenos de una maldad infinita y una sonrisa llena de odio. Después, todo volvió a ser oscuridad para Sakura.

_16/08/07_

**''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''**

«-( H.S )-»™


End file.
